С Днем Рождения Китае
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de China e Italia dice de hacer un picnic. Emm, Y ... no se me ocurre que mas poner sin joder la historia. El caso es que es algo bueno para China y Rusia. (Soy malisima haciendo Summarys, el fic no esta tan malo, espero)


**Hola gente, como estan tanto tiempo? Yo me fui a lo de unos primos a pasar una semana, como rompian esos pives mein gott.**

**Bueno les dejo este fic, es el primero que hago de RoChu asi que no estoy familiarizada con la pareja T_T**

**Bueno, aca lo tienen.**

**...**

-Doitsu, doitsu- Llamo Italia.

-Italia ¿que pasa?-

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de China, ve~, tenemos que hacer algo para celebrarlo-

-Podriamos hacer una caminata y un picnic- Propuso Japon, que acababa de etrar a la habitación.

-Nihon buea idea- Asintio Italia, abrasandolo para saludarlo probocando que se ruborizara.(ya saben como es Japon con esos temas, solo es por eso no entiendan otra cosa)

Decidiedo esto Ita-chan llamo a los Aliados, salbo a China, para cotarles la idea, todos estubieron de acuerdo. Al dia siguiente a las 11:54 se jutarian en las afueras del bosque cercano la casa de China. Alemania fingiría un ataque y lo llevaria al bosque donde los demas los esperaria y empesara la mini-fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Puedo llevar una torta y hambur…- Empezo a decir EEUU

-No, defiitivamete o queremos tu comida yankee- Lo corto Inglaterra

…

_Narrador China_

Me desperte como todos los dias, me vesti y fui a prepararme el desayuno. Mi superior estaba esperandome en la planta baja.

-Buenos dias China- Me saludo –Feliz cumpleaños-

Casi lo habia olvidado. Ese dia era mi cumpleaños, normalmente no pasaba nada fuera de lo comuna si que no le daba tanta importancia.

-Señor China hemos divisado soldados alemanes cerca, parece que vienen a atacar- Dijo uno de los guardias.

Asi me diriji hacia donde estaba Alemania, lo que habia dicho el guardia era cierto, parecia tener intencio de atacar. Empezo a moberse asi que lo persegui, fue al bosque cercano a mi casa. Ali habia algo que no me esperaba.

-Hello China- Saludo Estados Unidos –Happy birthday-

-Bonjour China- Saludo acosandolo Francia –Bonne Aniversaire

-Ve, China Buon compleanno – Dijo Italia abrasandolo, como siempre hacia.

-Tanti auguri cazzo- Dijo Romano

Me lleve una gra sorpresa al verlos a todos ahí, creia que o lo recordarian. Todos raian cajas y algo de comida. No entendi lo que pasaba, priero me vedaron los ojos y redijeron que caminara, no me preocupe porque Japon y Rusia me guiaban.

-China ya llegamos Ve- Le dijo Italia mientras le desataba el pañuelo con el que le habian vendado.

El lugar era hermoso estaba lleno de arboles pero tambien habia muchas flores y de un lado una playa con arena blanca. Habia barias especies de animales y el aire se mezclaba con los sonidos y olores de estos.

-E-es hermoso, aru-

-Obviusli es una idea del hero-

Alemania le pego con una canasta –La idea fue de Italia-

Todos rieron –Pero, pero… a ,mi se me ocurrio la genial idea de traer hamburguesas-

Despues de una larga pelea entre EEUU y Prusia sobre quien era más genial empesamos a comer. Cada uno habia traido comida de su pais, Italia trajo pasta, Alemania wurst, japon onigiris y sushis, EEUU hamburguesas, España paella.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea super genial- Grito con su aire trinfal EEUU. Todos lo miramos -Hay que darle los regalos a China-

Inglaterra le pego con otra canasta –Eso ya lo sabemos idiot-

-Hahaha yo te traje un super genial abrigo como el mio, ahora si sera alguien geial, hahaha-

-Con eso va a parecer un invecil, baka- Inglaterra le pego otra vez –Toma, es una nueva variedad de té, se llama Lady Grey /Si la tengo con ese té/-

-Xièxiè-

-Yo tengo algo mejor que eso Iggy- Dijo Francia metiendose –Es mucho mejor, mira te traje _%&$&/%· omitido por razones de seguridad"&·&$·/_-

-¿¡Como podes darle eso _wine bastard_?! ¿Estas mal de la cabeza o que?-

-Pero es algo hermoso y…- Inglaterra le pego otra vez con la canasta, pero lo dejo inconsciente (por suerte).

Asi, los demas paises me entregaron algunos regalos. Por alguna razon Rusia se veia deprimido (o molesto, no lo entiendo bien) y estaba alejado del grupo, después EEUU se le acerco y hablaron de algo.

-¡China! ¡China!- Me llamo EEUU –Veni un segundo-

Me acerque a ellos, aunque primero tube que safarme de Francia que habia recobrado la consciencia y me estaba acosando. Cuando llegue EEUU dijo que tenia que ir con el resto, pero antes le dijo algo al oido a Rusia, de lo que solo escuche "…a…te atreves a…"

-¿Rusia pasa algo, aru?- Le pregunte mietras me sentaba al lado suyo.

-Ehh… emmm… esto- Empeso a ruborisarse un poco –Queria darte e-el regalo de…-

-¿Hey Rusia que haces con China?- Freancia aparecio por atrás.

-kolkolkolkolkol-Rusia saco una tuberia de algún lado y se la tiro por la cabeza, casi lo mata, después Inglaterra y EEUU se lo llevaron.

-Que decias Rusia?-

-Emm, esto, iba a darte tu regalo, pero vino ese maldito Francia-

-Aiiya, no te enojes con Francia, ya sabemos como es-

No se si fue ilusion mia pero me parecio que casi se enoja pero después sonrio. Me daba un poco de intriga que era lo que iba a darme, estaba muy sonrojado asi que debia ser importante. Rusia se dispuso a abrir la boca, pero EEUU aparecio.

-¡¿Todavia no se lo dijiste?! Hasta yo fui mas rápido en confesarme, hahaha- Me miro –Maldita sea, ya lo dije, _sorry Russia_-

¿Confesarse? ¿A que se referia EEUU con eso? Mire a Rusia, estaba completamente rojo, pero EEUU reia tontamente como entre arrepentido y divertido. EEUU me empujo contra Rusia y salio corriendo con una sonrisa picara en su cara

-Yíhàn Rusia-

-N-no te preocupes- Dijo atrayendome un poco mas asia él-Y sobre lo de antes…-

Me acerco un poco más y agacho la cabeza, lo sentia respirar. En ese momento me beso.

-E-era solo eso, ya me voy-

Se levanto rápidamente y se fue. No logro moverse mucho porque una mano o paro, la mia.

-Rusia, esto...-

-No te… es que yo…- Estaba dado vuelta y aun asi podia ver el rubor en sus mejillas -Solo olvida lo que paso recien-

Se dispuso a irse pero yo lo tenia agarrado por la muñeca-Esto Rusia, eso fue a lo que EEUU se referia?-

-En una parte si, pero…-

-Eso quiere decir que solo fue por una apuesta, por algo que te obligaron-Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla -No fue con… no lo hiso con sentimiento sino que…-

Rusia me atrajo hacia su pecho y me abraso.

-No fue por eso, yo queria decirte que…-

Acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso, pero a diferencia del anterior este era más profundo y demostraban los sentimientos de Rusia. Al principio estuve quierto y sorprendido, pero despues le segui la corriente _(que quieren, no savia como ponerlo)._

-YA lyublyu tebya-

-Wǒ tài ài nǐle èluósī-

...

Y cerca de ahi estaban EEUU y Francia espiándolos y viendo el final de su plan maestro(? y Francia pensando cosas que solo Francia pensaria.

**...**

**Bueno che, tan mal no quedo no?**

**Reviews? Me van a tirar comida? O algo? O mate con biscochitos de dulce de leche?**

**Vocabulario:**

** Xièxiè: Gracias chino (según el traductor, es que la baga de RingoNeko no queria bajar a preguntarle a su vieja como se decia)**

**Yíhàn: perdon (chino)**

**Wǒ tài ài nǐle èluósī: yo tambien te amo Rusia (chino)**

**YA lyublyu tebya (Я люблю тебя)(Ruso) *J***

**Bueno, che, nos vemos en otro FanFic.**


End file.
